1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to rolling mill coil handling systems, and more particularly to a system for the removal and transport of product coils from downenders.
2. Description of Prior Art
At the conclusion of a hot rolling process, long products such as small diameter bars, rods and the like are typically accumulated into vertical coils. The coils are then often transported away on pallets having stems projecting vertically through the coils. Downenders are then employed to rotate the pallets through 90° to thereby orient the stems horizontally, with the coils now being suspended from the horizontal stems.
One example of a known downender is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,297, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Downended coils are typically transferred from the horizontally disposed pallet stems to a hook carrier system, which serves to transport the coils to other locations for further processing, e.g., compaction tying or banding, etc.
During their removal and transfer to the hook carrier system, the coils can suffer surface damage caused by sliding frictional contact with the handling equipment. Efforts to reduce or eliminate frictional sliding contact have included the use of an intermediate coil car transfer system, one example being that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,070. Such coil car transfer systems typically require expensive auxiliary hydraulic systems and piping accompanied by additional electrical equipment and programming. Coil car transfer systems also occupy substantial space on the mill floor, which is often unavailable in existing mill installations.